Realidad
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Dos drabbles que cuentan la realidad de Harry y Ginny como pareja una vez casados.
1. Acostumbrarse

**Acostumbrarse**

Todo el mundo mágico sabía que Harry y Ginny Potter eran el matrimonio más enamorado que jamás hubiera sido tan popular ¡Vamos! Harry siendo el jefe del cuartel de Aurores más joven que el Ministerio haya visto y Ginny siendo una excelente cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead a pesar de ser la más joven del equipo y estar casada.

Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía lo que fue acostumbrarse a vivir en la misma casa.

Ginny recordaba con fastidio la costumbre de Harry de levantarse temprano. No tenía problema con eso, pero si con que la despertara a ella.

–Harry –bufó, poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza.

–Ginn, son las 9 –rió Harry. Ginny volvió a bufar.

–Pues despiértame a las 11 –y lo último que escuchó fue la risa de Harry, por las siguientes cinco semanas, luego se tuvo que acostumbrar, incluso llegó a despertarse más temprano que él.

–Harry –susurró. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, media cara contra la almohada y respiración tranquila, eso solo hizo que Ginny sonriera con malicia– Harry –habló más fuerte

–Mm –Ginny rió ante la respuesta de Harry, no se molestó en ocultar su risa– ¿Qué pasa Ginn? –preguntó con voz ronca, que a Ginny le dio todo menos gracia.

–Son las seis –susurró.

–Entro a las ocho –abrió el ojo que no tenía aplastado y frunció el entrecejo ante la luz de la lámpara– ¿Por qué despertaste?

Harry no obtuvo otra respuesta más que un beso que lo despertó totalmente. Harry nunca se quejó de haber acostumbrado a Ginny a levantarse temprano, en especial cuando se despertaba muy temprano.

Pero si se quejó del orden que Ginny tenía para todo. Un excesivo orden para excesivamente todo.

–Harry, los vasos van en la gaveta derecha, los platos en la izquierda y las cucharas en el cajón de en medio –le dijo, con las manos como en jarra. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

– ¿Por qué no pones todo en una sola...?

–Porque tiene que haber orden –dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Harry era un desordenado ordenado, o sea, tenía desorden en cualquier parte, pero sabía en donde estaba cada cosa. Ginny le enseñó por las malas como tener orden.

– ¡Ginny! –dijo entre risa y grito.

–No, Harry. No saldrás de ahí hasta que todos los cajones estén en orden –dijo Ginny, del otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa ladina.

– ¿Y Kreacher? –preguntó mirando el estudio, había rollos de pergamino, plumas, tinteros, libros, planos, mapas y ve-a-saber-qué-más por todas partes

–Le pedí que fuera a ayudar a mamá con la cena y que, si yo no se lo pedía, no volviera –sonrió orgullosa, imaginando la cara de Harry en aquel momento.

– ¿En serio Ginny? –dijo Harry, con voz perezosa y casi culpable del otro lado de la puerta.

–Si –rió– muy en serio. Apúrate Harry, tiene que estar ordenado para las ocho –volvió a reír– iremos a cenar con mi mamá.

Harry no salió del estudio desde el mediodía hasta las siete con veinte. No volvió a dejar desorden en ninguna parte.

–Te dije que era sencillo –dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Uf! Súper sencillo –ironizó, quitándose tozos de pergamino del cabello. Ginny rió y besó su mejilla.

Eso de levantarse temprano y mantener el orden se les hizo fácil, comparado con dormir en la misma cama. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a tener un espacio para ellos solos, habían dormido juntos cosa de un día dos o tres horas ¡No diario ni nueve horas!

Harry casi siempre se iba a la orilla y nunca tenía frío, así que Ginny tenía prácticamente cobija y espacio de sobra. Y a ninguno de los dos le gustaba.

–Harry –lo llamó Ginny, con el entrecejo fruncido y mirada triste– ¿Estás despierto?

–Si –respondió, abriendo los ojos. Ginny suspiró y se acercó a él.

–No me gusta estar así –tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos–. Quiero estar cerca de ti.

Harry asintió y acarició su rostro.

–Yo también –la abrazó y le besó el cabello hasta que se durmió.

Y comenzaron a dormir en el centro de la cama, y morían de calor. Harry pateaba la cobija porque tenía mucho calor y Ginny, a pesar de sentirse como en un horno, no podía dormir sin ella. Tampoco les gustaba aquello.

–Ginn, hace un calor terrible ¿Por qué tienes cobija? –susurró Harry, sosteniéndose con el codo.

–No puedo dormir sin cobija –dijo, intentando desenredarla.

– ¡Pero hace un calor terrible! –insistió, apartando la cobija lo más que pudo.

–No la patees, me la estás quitando

Entonces...

–Ven –dijo Harry, palmeando la cama. Ginny se sentó a su lado.

Harry la tomó por la cintura y tiró de ella hasta que la espalda ajena estuvo pegada a su pecho. Harry jaló una sábana y cubrió a ambos (Ginny con la mayor parte de ella).

–Listo –sonrió Harry, Ginny giró el rostro y asintió.

Duraron mas de cuatro meses para encontrar la manera de dormir, cuando la solución estaba ahí, tan cerca a su alcance: abrazados.

Acostumbrarse a dormir así no fue un problema, lo fue aprender a dormir sin el otro, cuando Ginny tenía giras o Harry misiones. A eso nunca pudieron acostumbrarse.

Querían estar juntos siempre, para los inconvenientes, como el orden, levantarse temprano y como dormir, solo era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

\--

-Danny :).


	2. Miedo

**Miedo**

El resto del mundo mágico lo sigue conociendo como el niño que vivió, el elegido, el salvador, el que acabó con el señor Tenebroso, y un sin fin de nombres que a Ginny, sinceramente, le parecían desagradables. Porque Harry no era solo eso.

Harry era más.

Nadie tenía la suerte de conocerlo tanto como ella, ni siquiera Ron o Hermione, porque Ginny siempre estaba ahí para él. Si bien Harry era fuerte, no era una piedra, sentía, y el resto del mundo muchas veces no era agradable con él. Le hacían daño.

Lo culpaban por muertes de las cuales no era responsable, pero Harry Potter es Harry Potter, y de verdad se sentía responsable. Ginny lo convenció de lo contrario.

Luego vinieron las pesadillas.

Las noches en casa eran tranquilas, Ginny dormía del lado derecho y Harry del izquierdo, la ventana entreabierta con las cortinas corridas, la puerta cerrada y las luces apagadas. Ginny generalmente dormía con un brazo de Harry en su cintura, aunque al despertar cada uno estuviera en el otro extremo, siempre dormían así.

Aquella vez no fue diferentes. Teddy estaba con Andrómeda y Ginny con Harry. Dormían tranquilamente, hasta que Ginny sintió frío en la espalda. Se giró y vio a Harry: aferrado a las sábanas, con la respiración acelerada, sudor por su rostro y el entrecejo fruncido.

—Harry… —lo sacudió. Harry se aferró con más fuerza de las sábanas— Harry, despierta, es un sueño. Harry… despierta.

La invadió la desesperación cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de sus ojos cerrados por la sien hasta perderse entre el cabello azabache.

—Harry —lo sacudió con más fuerza—, despierta, Harry, estás soñando.

Abrió los ojos de golpe tomando una bocanada de aire, tomando las sábanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se hacían blancos. Ginny le acarició la mejilla y sus miradas se encontraron.

Harry simplemente se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó, ahora aferrándose a su blusa y su cintura, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—Está bien —le acarició los cabellos de la nuca—, estamos bien, Harry.

Harry asintió y suspiró. Ginny siguió acariciando su cabello.

—No quiero perderte —susurró, aunque en medio del silencio se sintió como un grito.

—Estoy contigo Harry, y te amo, no me vas a perder —besó su cabello y acarició su espalda, paseando su mano por figuras imaginarias.

—Soñé que, no estabas conmigo, que te había perdido para siempre —continuó susurrando en su cuello, apartando con su respiración algunos mechones pelirroja sueltos a la trenza.

—Sh, estoy aqui. Estamos aquí y eso es lo importante.

La mayoría de las veces era ella y Teddy, Ron y Hermione, su familia y hasta los animales, Arnold, Errol y Pigwidgeon.

Soñaba con las muertes, los cuerpos, las miradas vacías, los hijos, padres y hermanos destrozados. Entonces venía la imagen de toda su familia. Sus padres, su padrino, su profesor, su lechuza.

Despertaba sobresaltado y pensaba en todo lo que pudo haber perdido. Ginny, Teddy, sus amigos, los Weasley, los profesores, todos. No podía con aquellas imágenes que su propia mente creaba.

Solo podía dormitar. La noche se volvía líquida y se te iba de las manos sin que te dieras cuenta mientras Harry seguía abrazado a Ginny ella seguía acariciandole. Como consolando y calmado su consciencia.

Y la besaba, porque no se imaginaba una vida sin ella.

Ella lo conocida, ahora completamente. Porque sabía a que le tenía miedo. A qué le teme y a que le temerá siempre.

El no poder salvarlos de nuevo, que les hagan daño, perderlos como el resto de su familia. Perderla para siempre.

Eso le aterraba.

La simple idea le daba miedo, ese miedo que se te mete por debajo de la piel y no se va. Ese que perdura hasta que algo o alguien —ella— lo calma.

Ginny conocía mejor que nadie a Harry, y Harry estaba feliz con ello. Solo eso bastó, días después, para que pudiera dormir y la noche se le fuera de las manos, como su miedo entre los brazos de Ginny.

Siempre Ginny y siempre Harry. No el elegido ni esas pavadas, solo Harry.

Como el la escena de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, cuando Hagrid le dice a Harry que es un mago y Harry dice "soy Harry, solo Harry", fue tan tierno.

-Dany :).


End file.
